1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a plate or sheet having a carbon nanotube (CNT) layer and applications thereof. In particular, the present invention relates to a novel buckypaper and applications thereof. The applications are related to a light-sensitive battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A buckypaper is made of carbon nanotubes (CNTs) and is expressed as a “paper.”
The weight of a volume of buckypaper materials is ten times less than that of the same volume of steel. However, a composition material made of stacked buckypaper materials provides stiffness five hundred times that of steel. In addition, a buckypaper provides good conductivity, comparable to copper or silicon, and also provides good heat-dissipating qualities, comparable to iron or brass.
A traditional method for manufacturing buckypaper is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,790,425. The disadvantage of this method is that the buckypaper has an asymmetric distribution of CNTs. Such a characteristic of a traditionally-made buckypaper limits the electromagnetic behavior and light-sensitivity of buckypaper.
Therefore, the present invention provides a novel buckypaper, and is used to eliminate the disadvantage of the traditional buckypaper.